


Ties that Bind

by SubliminalWriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Cheryl likes to be tied down during sex and Toni's all to happy to oblige.





	Ties that Bind

“Are you sure about this, Baby?”

The question is simple, uttered into her ear as Toni’s hot breath leaves goosebumps down the back of her neck. Her hands pull against the binds that tie her to the headboard of their bed, hoping that none of her roommates come home earlier to witness Toni dominating her. It’s not new to either woman that Cheryl loves to feel powerless during sex; dominate women love to be dominated, and Cheryl soon learned that Toni was very capable of dominating her. 

“Yes TT, I gave this a lot of thought and I want to try it,” she says then lifts her head for the blindfold that Toni wraps around her, "Besides Red is the safe word, " she adds.  

“Can you see?”

“No.”

“Good, I know you’ll be a good girl for me,” Toni whispers into her ear, breath hitting Cheryl’s back as slender fingers lightly trace patterns up and down her girlfriend’s back. She nibbles along Cheryl’s ear, inhaling when Cheryl moans softly, trying not to squirm underneath her touch.

“I could have gagged you too, but I love the sounds you make way too much to muffle them,” Toni says, fingers moving from neck to shoulders then down to shoulder blades as Cheryl lays on her stomach, clenching her hands together. It’s evident that she is wet, extremely so and the fact that Toni is now kissing down her back has Cheryl already dreading the idea of adding handcuffs to their sex life. One thing each woman learned about the other, during their high school years, was that Cheryl was the outgoing tease whereas Toni was subtle when teasing, working Cheryl up quietly when friends were present until the redhead pulled her into the nearest empty room, begging her for a sweet release.

It was freshman year of college, a month before winter break, that Cheryl proposes they try something new in bed thus adding the strap-on that Toni masters in no time. On rare occasions, though, she had been on the receiving, but as of recent she has been allowing Cheryl to take control of her; a nack the redhead has pretty much mastered already.

It hadn’t even been three months of the duo using the toy when Toni then proposed using blindfolds, saying something about the excitement of not knowing what your partner was going to do next. Cheryl enjoyed this very much, check it off her list of kinks that she just had to try with Toni.

Two days ago, Cheryl opens up to Toni about her kink of being fucked while being tied up. Toni, mind lost in the images of Cheryl tied down underneath her, practically ran to the nearest sex shop after her morning classes, buying handcuffs and bondage rope. 

Present time, Cheryl's hands are still tied to their headboard and her legs are spread apart, each one tied to the footboard by separate ropes, leaving the redhead vulnerable to anyone who was not Toni. Toni shuffles off of their bed, looking down at her girlfriend, who humps the bed below her, trying to relieve the pressure by the result of not being able to see Toni, yet knowing she was near. She pulls their strap-on out of its hiding place underneath the bed, fastening it quickly than finding her place back between Cheryl’s legs.

“What do you want?”

It takes Cheryl a moment to register the new question, but as fast as the rational thought came it went just as fast when Toni's fingers find wet thighs, dragging up along the inside of her thighs. Cheryl moans, loudly, bucking her hips back trying to get Toni’s fingers where she needs them most.

“Do you want my fingers baby,” Toni asked with a nod from Cheryl, who whimpers lowly when the tip of Toni’s fingers teases her again.

“You sure baby because I have something else for you,” Toni then says, running the tip of their strap-on through wet folds, eliciting a deep moan from Cheryl.

“Or maybe my tongue can go first,” Toni says, lifting Cheryl’s hips up until she is on her knees, her tongue running through wet folds this time gathering as much of Cheryl’s wetness as she can before pulling away from her girlfriend sopping sex.

Cheryl arches in a desperate need to feel her girlfriend against her, the method in which that happened matter not to Cheryl as much of the act itself anyway.

“Toni, please,” Cheryl begs.

“But you still haven’t told me how you wanted to be fuck,” Toni replies.

“Why pick just one. You can do them all, TT.”

Toni smirks because leave it to Cheryl to answer the question with all of the above. She expected nothing less from the redhead and so she complies.

Cheryl, impatient as always, had not expected another swipe of Toni’s tongue against her heated sex, launching her forward then back chasing the fleeting tongue.

“Stay still, or I’m going to tease you more.”

Cheryl cries in silent at the command; she would not be able to handle Toni teasing her any longer. Toni wouldn’t, but she would and Cheryl knew this, so she tries to stay as still as possible.

Toni smiles at the submission from the redhead, rewarding her with eager licks while leaving open palm slaps against Cheryl’s ass cheeks.

Cheryl tries not to buck her hips backward, but it’s a losing battle and Toni knows this when her tongue finds its way back to the entrance of Cheryl’s sex. Dipping in, Toni moans at the taste of her girlfriend, a taste she would never get tired of, sucking messily at wet folds until Cheryl begins to quake uncontrollably.

“Do you wanna come baby?”

Cheryl nods, but it’s not quite enough for Toni, who stops sucking to run her fingers along wet folds this time.

“I didn’t hear you, Baby. Did you want me to stop,” Toni questions, ceasing all movement, and this time Cheryl did cry out. Well actually, it was more like sobbing for Toni to continue. 

“Yes, T. Make me come please.”

Toni's fingers slide into Cheryl with ease while her tongue gets to work on the redhead's clit until Cheryl is once again trembling with arousal. It was a quick buildup followed by an even quicker burst of wetness as Cheryl comes around Toni’s fingers. When she pulls away, Toni is quick to push the strap-on through sensitive folds. She doesn't waste any time in setting a brute pace, knowing that Cheryl enjoyed this.

A scream leaves Cheryl's lips as she comes around the toy; harder than before.

Pulling out, Toni removed the toy from herself then uncuffs Cheryl, lying next to the redhead until her breathing begins to hollow out.

Toni kisses her temple and smiles as the redhead falls into a deep slumber; knowing that she would never change the moments, like this, the two of them share.


End file.
